I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination urine meter and drainage receptacle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior art known to applicants is shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,683,894, 3,601,119 and 3,345,980. The principal advantages of the present invention over such prior art is its simplicity of design and the ease and effectiveness of the means of draining the urine from the meter into the drainage receptacle.